


It Makes No Sense, But There's Food Involved

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [30]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, FC Bayern München, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Ten-year-old Joshua tells his fathers what he learned about Hanukkah and other Jewish things. Everyone winds up confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second-to-last "Advent" calendar fic! :O
> 
> I received a question about the Jewish calendar from kroos8, and have decided to answer in a fic. While kroos8 and I are both Morisco fans, my experiences in Spain lead me to doubt that Hanukkah would be discussed in schools there. (Well, maybe something like a high school, but I refuse to make Isco Jr. that old.) So I asked WinterSnow10 for a suggestion, and she said Thomas/Manu with Josh as the kid.
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in which one of the footballers is a kid, but I think it turned out nicely!

Ten-year-old Joshua waltzed into the house and handed a large bag to his Vati. "They gave us doughnuts!"

Thomas blinked in confusion. "Who?"

"The Centeral Council of Jews people!"

Manuel entered the room and smiled at his son. "Was today the assembly?"

"Yeah, Papa! We got doughnuts for Hanukkah!"

"That's Jewish Christmas, right?" asked Thomas.

"WRONG!" exclaimed Joshua. "It's in winter, but it's really about getting along with others and fighting for freedom! It's not as big a deal as Christmas. That would be Rosh Hashanah, the New Year!"

"When's that?" asked Manuel.

"On the first day of Tishrei!" Seeing his fathers' confused faces, Joshua took out a circle with Hebrew words written in multicolored segments. "Tishrei is the first month. It's usually September or October. December is usually Kislev, and the 25th of Kislev is the first night of Hanukkah. Sometimes Kislev has 29 days, but sometimes it has 30. Same for Cheshvan - it has to do with Rosh Hashanah not being on a Sunday, Wednesday, or Friday."

"That sounds complicated," said Thomas.

"No, leap months are complicated."

"Not leap days?" asked Manuel.

"Nope. Seven years out of nineteen, they have to add a month so the holidays fall in the right time of year. That was important when the Jews were all farmers in Israel."

Thomas blinked a few more times. "No wonder they gave you doughnuts after learning all that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please ask further Hanukkah/Judaism questions for the final fic tomorrow! It'll be trivia-show-style! :D
> 
> The "Zentralrat der Juden in Deutschland" (Central Council of Jews in Germany) is real, but I don't think they have a program like the one I invented here. You may have heard of "Rent a Jew," which is an initiative in Germany providing Jewish speakers to schools and other places, but "Rent a Jew" doesn't focus on the religious aspects as much as the cultural aspects of being Jewish.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bundesliga Quiz Bee Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224183) by [FootballerInDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams)




End file.
